


Library Shenanigans

by strawberriesonsummer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, the reader being a huge flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesonsummer/pseuds/strawberriesonsummer
Summary: Sirius Black was without a doubt, Hogwarts’ biggest flirt but what happens when he’s partnered with y/n, someone who could easily give him a run for his money?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Reader, Sirius Black/You
Kudos: 27





	Library Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @iwritesiriusly

Multiple Groans erupted from the class on annoyed students when Professor Binns announced yet another project. Some of them weren’t bothered by the fact that they had more school work, they were more bothered that it was going to a group project and all students were to be divided in pairs. 

As the teacher called out the names, you hoped that your partner could be of use so you won’t have to do all the work by yourself like the last time. Or at least hoped that they were good looking so you get some sort of entertainment. 

“(y/n) (y/l/n) and Sirius Black.” You heard Binns call your names. You were immediately relieved to know that Sirius was your partner. He was incredibly attractive and had gorgeous black hair. You also knew he was quite intelligent when we wanted to be so that eased all your concerns. 

“Oof, the Sirius Black. To what do I owe the pleasure?” You smirked when you saw him joining the seat next to yours. 

“It’s I who should be pleased to be partnered with a gorgeous face such as yours.” He immediately flirted back. 

The period went by with you two flirting back and forth- with some discussion about the actual project back and forth. You decided to meet at the library later after you were both done with classes. “Trying to get me alone, (y/l/n).” He had said- To which, you simply replied. “You never know.” And threw him a wink. 

After you were done with all your classes, you looked at the huge mirror in your room- seeing if you looked presentable. Which honestly, was always since you couldn’t think of a single time you looked anything but gorgeous. Alright, just once- but you solely blamed it on the terrible cold you had caught. 

Satisfied with how you looked, you made you way towards the library. When you reached, you noticed that Sirius was already waiting for you. “I see you were quite excited to meet me.” You said aloud which bought you his attention. 

“Well, the project itself is quite boring so your dazzling beauty is all I could look forward to.” 

“You flatter me, Mr. Black.” You let out with a fake-posh accent. 

“Allow me,” He played along and placed his hand before you. You joined him without hesitation and walked into the Library.

The next hour went by and it looked like there wasn’t any hope for the assignment. You only found a very little information on the topic which wasn’t enough. “Should we check the restricted section?” Suggested Sirius seriously. 

“But won’t we get into trouble if we are caught sneaking in there?” 

“Yes but only if we’re caught.” He said slyly. 

“I’m up for it. Should we wait till the Library is closed?” 

“Yeah, I need to get something quick.” He dashed out of the room before you could question him. 

Sirius was different from the usual boys you’ve been with. He was fun to talk with and was full of life. Never backing down from an adventure. You’ve seen how he was always there for his friends which made him equally compassionate. You were never the one who looked for a relationship- but you didn’t mind it if it came naturally. And that’s how it felt with Sirius- natural. 

Midway through you dreaming about the black haired marauder, you hadn’t noticed the quiet shuffling noises since you didn’t see anyone around. “Surprise!” You suddenly heard a male voice which made you yelp in shock- almost causing you a heart attack. 

The voice revealed it to be none other than Sirius Black, in all his audacious glory. “Sirius!” You shout at him not caring if Madame Pince was around. “What did you do that for?”

“Just wanted to see your cute reaction.” He winked.

“I know I always look good but I’d rather do it alive than dead.” You half-joked, still trying to calm your breath. “What is that thing” You pointed at the cloak he was holding.

“It’s an invisibility cloak, borrowed it from James.” Sirius didn’t know what took over him when he decided to ask James to lend him the cloak. They strictly used it for Marauders pranks only but when Sirius sat next you, he decided to tell you about it. It was his way of saying that he trusted you. 

You two heard a pair of footsteps nearing you- Sirius instantly reacting, pulled you under the cloak with him. You could see Madame Pince through the cloak, she checked if there were any students around. Your gaze shifted to Sirius and found his already looking at you. You couldn’t deny the feeling of adoration his eyes gave away- they made the butterflies in your stomach go crazy. 

Sirius Black, never in a million years thought that someone could make his heart race- bring a smile to his face without realization. You were breathtaking and unlike any other person he had been with- so It was completely daft to deny that he had a crush on you. “Is she gone?” You whispered, instantly snapped him out of his daze. 

He looked away and found the aisles empty. “I think so, yes.” You made your way to the restricted section along with- still under the cloak. 

After a couple minutes, when both of you had fully calmed down, you decided to break the silence. “Hey, Black?” You called and he hummed as a response. “I don’t exactly have a library card, but would you mind if I checked you out?” 

It was a terrible pickup line. Absolutely horrible- but that didn’t stop the huge grin that made its way to Sirius’ face. “Not at all. You can check me anytime, love.” He smirked. Somewhere between searching for the book, you two had stopped talking- enjoying the silence that brought mutual comfort. 

“Ugh, it feels like we’ve been looking for hours!” Whined Sirius. 

“That’s ‘cause we have.” You said not long before continuing, “Do you think they have sex books in here?” That immediately caught his attention. He turned to look at your face checking if you were serious about it, looking at you as if you had grown two heads. “A guide to positions: stances that help conjure perfect magic.” You read the title of one of the books. “Maybe it’s a wizard’s kama sutra?” You suggested. 

Sirius was a hundred perfect sure his face had gone red considering the warmth he felt on his cheeks. “N-no,” He sputtered. “I don’t think they have wizard’s kama sutra in the restricted section. What is wrong with you?” 

“Is Sirius Black flustered?” You quirk your eyebrow and turn around to see the look on his face- with light glowing from the tip of your wand. He looked mind blowingly handsome. 

“What are you talking about? No!” He tried to act clueless, hoping you wouldn’t notice the growing redness on his cheeks. 

“Merlin,” You said incredulously. “Yes, you are!”

“Shut up.” He muttered.

“You’re so cute when you blush!” You exclaim, placing your palm on his flaming cheek.

“I’m not cute and I’m not blushing.” He argued- trying his best to hide the smile but failed. 

“I like flustered Sirius Black.” You said not before genuinely looking him in the eyes and continuing, “I like you, Sirius.” 

He didn’t waste a second and placed his lips on yours. The kiss itself was loving and deep- your lips moulded perfectly causing the butterflies in your stomach to go insane. Sirius had never felt something so strong, passionate for anyone- at this moment he knew it was you he needed and was willing to fight for you. Luckily enough, you mirrored his emotions without hesitation. When you broke the kiss to catch your breath, he rested his forehead on yours- with your noses touching. 

“Go out with me?” He asked, still dazed by the kiss.

“Only if you help me find the book.”


End file.
